The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a device and method to improve mobility of a handicapped individual and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a rolling footrest adapted for use by a wheelchair occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,256 to Dehner discloses an apparatus comprising a folding footrest which may be permanently mounted to a wheelchair. It folds with the chair between an open supportive position and a closed storage position. The footrest is mounted to the wheelchair frame in such a manner that it may be moved longitudinally with respect to the chair to Protrude forwardly of the chair while in use or be retracted within the chair frame for greater maneuverability in close quarters for compactness in storage or for better fitting to the best position of the feet of the invalid The footrest is operative at all times for the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,440 discloses a wheeled support for supporting a kneeling person including a pair of knee supports each having a frame, a pad mounted on the frame, and three wheel assemblies mounted on a bottom of the frame. Also included is a pair of wheeled foot supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 740,071 to Allen provides a rest for the foot or a seat which when not supporting the weight of the foot or person will be on casters so as to be readily moved on the floor but when supporting said weight will bear as to the whole or a part directly on the floor without the intervention of casters so that it will not be easily or inconveniently movable on the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,021 to Doherty discloses a sheet material sling supported on a horseshoe-shaped device mounted on three casters which forms a vehicle to support a knee of a user. Two such supports are used, unconnected to each other by users who must kneel in their work and must scoot along a support surface. Provisions are made for the supports to be interconnected by a flexible connector or by a rigid table like sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,755 discloses a cart having a basket and wheeled metal chassis and adapted for use by handicapped, invalid and frail persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,572 to Bennett discloses an amputee mobility device includes a wheeled frame, and seat with webbed pocket for receiving an amputated leg.
Additional background art includes U.S. Publication No. 2011/0121535; U.S. Publication No. 2010/0289230; U.S. Publication No. 2010/0164201; U.S. Publication No. 2006/0172862; U.S. Publication No. 2004/0094915; U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,187; U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,248; U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,447; U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,742; U.S. Pat. No. 7,426,970; U.S. Pat. No. 7,197,770; U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,400; U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,246; U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,845; U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,914; U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,189; U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,774; U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,224; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,391; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,256; U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,566; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,382,883.